


Against Expectations

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [36]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Belting, F/F, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, becoming friends, canonical character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Ava is not surprised when Sara comes to her after the fight with Mick to set her right again. What does surprise her, however, is the outcome of it.





	Against Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> //This is a companion piece to [The Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982749), which features the matching Sara/Mick spanking to this one.

She knew she‘d be in trouble the moment she‘d started insulting Rory, but for some reason she just couldn‘t stop. And Rory gave back as good as she was giving anyway, so really, it was only partially her fault. Sara was sitting tensely beside them, obviously trying to find something to say to interrupt them, but in the end, Rory was faster than her.

“Clone.”

Ava tensed, her jaw locking as she shot daggers at the man. Why couldn’t he just not-so-accidentally burn himself with his stupid heat gun, really? She hissed something back, not really caring what it was, and stormed off shortly after Rory had left as well.

To be fair, Sara gave her quite some time to cool down before she came to find her, and Ava got the feeling that maybe she’d talked to Rory first. It wouldn’t necessarily surprise her, but she also didn’t think that it had done any good. Nothing could be squeezed into that thick skull of his, so it was probably a waste to even try.

“Why did you insult his writing? You haven’t even given it a chance yet”, Sara asked by way of opening the conversation, and Ava just shrugged, glaring daggers at the screen in front of her without really seeing anything.

“Not like he respects me, and he’s an ass.”

“He is, and a very kind ass, if you only let him. He’s… it’s not easy for him, communication and stuff. He’s doing his best, you shouldn’t let him get to you.”

“He called me a clone, Sara!”

“Yes, and he already got the bill for that one.” Ava wisely didn’t ask what exactly she’d done to make Rory pay.

“How did he make it on the ship in the first place then, when he’s so shit at talking that he does nothing but insulting people?”

Sara’s eyes went a bit far away for a moment, then she shrugged. “He had a buffer with him back then. Did most of the talking, kept Mick in check a bit.”

“Oh, and then Rory fried them up or what?”

She met Sara’s gaze head on, but swallowed when she saw the ice cold hardness in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“He sacrificed himself for all of us. And for Mick. He was his husband, and you will not lose a single bad word about him.”

Somehow Ava felt like she’d put her foot in her mouth now, Sara was back to glaring at her. “Now, if I were you I’d get my ass ready for some whooping, you did a great job back there of insulting my family.”

Sara wasn’t asking, and she somehow already had a belt in her hand that looked suspiciously much like it might belong to Rory. Ava decided not to ask, and instead carefully started undoing her pants.

“You’re gonna belt me because I insulted your friend?”

“I specifically asked you to try and get along, and neither of you even tried for one second. It’s like you don’t even want to try, and that… Ava, you are both very important to me. I intend to spend the foreseeable future with you, and he’s as much a brother to me as Laurel ever was a sister. You both matter to me, and I can’t be torn between you all the time. So get your ass ready, and maybe afterwards you’ll find it in you to rethink your word choices.”

Sara was fuming, Ava could tell, so she decided not to argue anymore but to carefully take off her suit pants, folding them and placing them across the back of the chair.

“How many?”

“As many as you need to properly feel sorry and willing to give it a try after all”, was the reply, and Ava swallowed harshly.

“Do I get a safeword?”

“Should I be worried that you even need to ask? Of course. Same as always. Now bend over the bed.”

Ava could tell that Sara was still very agitated, and she wasn’t sure if that was the best time to dole out a punishment, but she held back a comment. She had a safeword and she would not hesitate to use it.

“Is the door locked?”

“Of course. Now quit stalling, or do you need help taking off your clothes?”

Ava shook her head and quickly finished undressing from the waist down, then stepped up to Sara’s bed and bent over it, carefully placing her hands on the mattress. She could hear Sara getting into position behind her and let her eyes fall closed. They’d done this before, albeit not very many times, so she roughly knew what to expect. They’d always done this for fun though, not as a punishment, so she also knew it would be different.

There was a bit of a pause then before she heard the sound of the belt being swung through the air, and then the smack on her arse, making her hiss in pain at the impact. Sara didn’t say anything, but Ava knew what she was being punished for anyway. She knew that she’d hurt Sara by fighting with Rory again, by not even trying to get to know him or at least get a ceasefire into place. They didn’t need to become the best of friends, she knew, but it seemed so very important to Sara that they at least tried to get along, to understand one another, and to stop fighting. And she’d done the exact opposite, she’d sat down as Sara had asked, and then picked a fight with Rory straight away. Sara was right, really. She should feel ashamed. But there was just something about Rory that always rubbed her the wrong way, the way he was talking and always drinking and how he was so openly rude and had this uncaring front that he put up.

The second strike took her by surprise, somehow, even though she should have expected it. She gave a little yelp and could feel herself being pushed forward, rocking up onto the balls of her feet for a moment. But damn, Sara was really putting her entire strength into it. Well, Ava mused, probably not her _entire_ strength, or she’d have been blown to pieces by the first strike already. Her lady was a fierce one, and Ava adored her for it. And especially her arms…. Her arms were a thing of beauty that deserved to be adored and worshiped.

The third strike jolted her out of her reverie, and she whimpered a bit when it hit. Sara really must be angry to go at it with such force, and that more than anything told Ava how much Sara cared about Rory. And somehow, she couldn’t quite forget the comment about that husband either. Maybe she could look into that later, see why someone who was so close to Mick fucking Rory would cause such protectiveness in Sara.

Sara was relentless in her belting, and soon Ava found herself being rocked back and forth in a clear rhythm, the pain always searing when the belt hit, and then dulling and spreading through her entire backside and up her back. Soon enough, she was biting back tears and holding back apologies that she didn’t quite mean to spill from her lips. She wanted Sara to stop, but she knew that she wasn’t there yet. And it wasn’t unbearable pain, so she didn’t call her safeword either. Se didn’t want the easy way out, after all. That would feel like cheating on Sara’s belief in her, somehow. She wanted to earn Sara’s forgiveness, make her proud of Ava. She’d fucked up so many things already, she really, really did not want to fuck this up.

She could feel her lip split when she bit down on it to hard on one strike and let out a curse under her breath. Really, this felt terrible, and really, she shouldn’t have insulted Rory as much as she did. But he shouldn’t have called her a clone, either, so it wasn’t like it was all her fault.

Then again… he wouldn’t have called her a clone, probably, if she hadn’t provoked him, and she’d also been the one to insult his writing before he’d insulted her cookies… Maybe Sara had a point somewhere, about her needing to take a step back and try to at least be civil with Rory. He had seemed like he didn’t want to actively fight in the beginning, after all, what with his trying to leave and all.

She yelped as the next strike hit her again, and her ass just felt like it was on fire by now, as if Rory himself was standing behind her with his stupid heat gun and was firing at her exposed bottom, even though she knew it was just Sara and Rory’s belt, which was coming down on her again and again and again and again and a-

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry!” she cried, suddenly unable to hold back tears anymore. “I’m sorry, Sara! I’m sorry!”

She must have sounded convincing enough, for Sara quickly dropped the belt and came forward, and then Ava found herself on the bed, pulled against Sara’s chest, with those strong, gorgeous arms wrapped around her.

“Alright… alright, love. Alright. I believe you. I trust you. You’ll manage, I know it. You’ll find a way to sort things out. I believe you can at least tolerate one another better than you currently are.”

Ava didn’t reply straight away, simply sniffling into Sara’s shoulder and clinging to her, letting Sara’s voice and her closeness soothe her.

“I’m proud of you, you know?”, Sara whispered some time later, causing Ava to give a wet chuckle.

“No, but really, I am. Standing up to him, but now being woman enough to admit that you were wrong… and you took that belting so well, love. So well, and you hardly complained at all. You took it like a champ.” Somehow, Ava couldn’t help but smile at that, and snuggled closer to her girlfriend, basking in the love that she was giving her.

“Well… maybe I deserved it… a little.”

“A little, she says” Sara chuckled, but gently petted Ava’s hair even while she spoke.

“Mhh.. I’ll do better next time”, Ava promised, and pulled back just enough to pull Sara into a kiss. After, they ended up under the blankets, curled up together, and soon they were giggling like little girls as they talked about nothing and everything. They didn’t bring Rory up again, but Ava knew that they would still have to face that subject again, sooner or later. But now, while her ass was still burning even with the lotion that Sara had put on it, it was time for them to reconnect and to make sure they would get out of this stronger, and Ava was sure that they did.

Against all of her expectations, Rory’s book turned out to be great, and when he took to calling her Clone in battles to get her attention to something, she just laughed when Sara glared at him.

And maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t only coincidence when she started making sure that Rory and Palmer were teamed up on side missions more often than not. The look that Rory gave Palmer she’d only seen on screen before, when she’d pulled up footage of him and his late husband. It was a good look on him, and he deserved to be happy again, just like she was with Sara. She knew that he knew that she was pulling strings there, but neither of them commented on it. Ava did find herself with a bigger portion of dinner that he’d cooked or an extra drink here and there though.

Against all expectations, Mick Rory turned out to be a great friend, after all.


End file.
